


The Moon's Watching Over You And Your Dreams

by SlarStarsFanFics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Luther Hargreeves, Brothers, Gen, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Insomnia Denial, It is now, Luther Is A Hypocrite, Movie Night, Platonic Domesticity, Slice of Life, is that a thing?, like really soft, sitcoms, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: “Yeah, well it’s a rite of passage. I can’t count the number of times I’ve binge-watched this.”“It still sucks.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The Moon's Watching Over You And Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I miss human contact apparently so I wrote this.   
> Title is from Lullaby by Sleeping At Last

“This show sucks.” Five grumbled.

The end credits for F.R.I.E.N.D.S played. Luther threw his arm onto the back of the couch.

“Yeah, well it’s a rite of passage. I can’t count the number of times I’ve binge-watched this.”

“It still sucks.”

The next episode played, and then another, and then another. The popcorn bowl ran out and Five managed to take the blanket that they were sharing and wrap himself up in it completely. Eventually, the ring of the clock rang out across the house. Luther tossed his head back to look at it.

_ Damn it’s late. _

He looked over at Five, still in his blanket burrito, and nudged The Boy’s shoulder. The younger boy startled out of his partial sleep. 

“I’m up- immup.” He said, eyelids drooping and nose scrunched. “Wha- issit?”

“It’s late, you should go to bed.”

“I’m notta child, I don’t need sleep.” He held his chin high, failing to look uppity in his cocoon. 

“You do need sleep, Five. You may not be a kid mentally, but you are physically.” Five harrumphed. His head dropped down onto his chest and his eyelids fell shut again. 

Luther groaned and pushed himself up off the couch. 

“C’mon, let's go.” He said, resting his hands on his hips.

Five made a loud whining noise as he slid down the couch. Luther maneuvered to lift him up off of the couch and into his arms. 

“What’re you doing?” Five mumbled sleepily.

“We’re going upstairs so you can get some sleep.”

“I donwanna sleep.”

“I’m sure.”

Luther trudged up the stairs while Five made a futile attempt to escape from his arms, hands batting gently at his face and shoulders. He ended up gripping Luther’s coat in his undersized fists with a vice grip. Luther nudged Five’s bedroom door open with his foot.

“Alright, here we go.”

He lowered him down onto the bed and tried to pry his hands off of his jacket. 

“Five, let go.”

The Boy made a low humming noise, but refused to release his fists.

“Five.”

“I don’t wanna- donwanna sleep.”

“Uh-huh.”

Luther finally managed to loosen Five’s fingers and lay them down at his sides. He pulled the sheets and duvet up over the younger boy, who promptly rolled onto his side and curled into himself. Luther felt bad about the warm feeling that filled his chest at the sight of The Boy, whose face was squished up against the pillow and hair messily covered his forehead. He was glad that Five’s powers were teleportation and not mind reading.

“Goodnight Five.”

“Mmm goodnight.” He said, snuggling into his pillows. 

Luther shut the door quietly and headed back down the hallway to clean up the mess they made in the living room. He’d get some sleep later, there’s work to be done. 


End file.
